The New Organization
by DancingCorpse
Summary: Five years after killing Sephiroth, strange creatures began to roam in Midgar. During a reunion of AVALANCHE, Yuffie Kisaragi goes missing. Vincent goes off to find her, but ends up finding more than he thought. [Yuffentine Romance]
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The dark alleys looked rather scary at that time of the night. No sounds were heard from all around and only little amount of people was still out. It was a rather chilly night and clouds were scattered all over the dark and starry sky.

Many persons thought that Midgar was really scary during the day, but it was nothing compare to what was going on in the alleys late at night. At the darkest moment of the night, many strange and even unbelievable things could happen. Unfortunately, also very terrible things happen.

The city of Midgar isn't only a city where a lot of orphans live, it has also become the favorite city for the men and women who simply want to get things their own way. Many children had been raped and left in the dark alleys at night to cry and even teenagers and adults got caught. It had become a living hell and everyone tried to stay inside at night, afraid something might happen.

The streets seemed rather quiet, too quiet. A tall figure walked through the alleys, his long red cape, ripped at the bottom, floating mysteriously behind him as he walked at a quick pace. His mid upper arm length raven hairs were gracefully swinging in the wind as he finally entered the dim light of a shop. His high collar cape covered his mouth and a bit of his nose, giving him a dark and mysterious look.

Scanning around the area with his piercing red eyes, the man finally spotted what he was looking for. Silently, he walked towards the building, the sign on the side of the door indicating '7th Heaven'. Reaching the door, he turned the doorknob and entered. The heads turned towards him and smiles appeared on many of the persons there.

"Vincent! Glad you could make it!" said a girl standing behind the bar. A blond haired man got up and smiled a little before waving lightly.

"Glad you made it. The only one missing now is Yuffie." Said the man. Walking from behind the bar, Tifa joined Cloud and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she won't be long." Said the brown haired girl, her voice soft and calm. Cloud nodded and walked back to his chair beside Barret and Cid.

About an hour passed and Yuffie still hadn't arrived. Tifa was getting worried and so was Cloud. Suddenly, noises were heard upstairs. Tifa's eyes widened as she heard a loud 'bang' and immediately ran upstairs.

"Denzel! Denzel, what's going on?" asked the dark haired girl. The young boy was in a corner, a strange animal-like creature in front of him and growling at him.

The creature's head looked like one of a dog and he was walking on all fours like an animal. His hands were made out of an indestructible metal and they were extremely sharp. His feet were almost the same, but with a small difference. Made like rabbits' back paws, the claws were stronger and bigger for better propulsion when jumping or running. His teeth were sharp and big, making it dangerous to get bitten by it. Instead of fur, the creature had a normal human body structure and was wearing armor on his shoulders and front, making it hard to attack it from the front. The head was also covered in a metallic armor, keeping his opponent to hit him on the head. Little metal plates protected his knees and feet, as for the rest of his body; a skin-hugging dark blue material covered it.

"DENZEL!" shouted Tifa. The creature turned his attention to the others and soon began to advance towards them. Sounds of broken glass were heard downstairs soon followed the screams of the others. A few gunshots were heard, taking Tifa back to reality. Turning her head, she saw the creature getting closer and closer. Backing away from it, she ended up against the wall. Not wanting to leave Denzel, Tifa grabbed her gloves from the belt of her suit and put them on.

"No one hurts Denzel!" said the young woman, getting ready for a battle. The creature advanced towards her, and just when it was about to strike, a gunshot was heard and the creature fell to the floor, blood flowing out of a bullet wound in his head.

Vincent was standing at the edge of the staircase, the gun pointed to the creature. Getting up, Tifa ran up to Denzel and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Thank god you're okay." She whispered. Turning her head towards Vincent, Tifa sighed and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, Vincent." She said softly. The gunman nodded soon turning around and facing the stairs. His cape flew around him as he turned sharp and then turned his head a bit to look at the dark brown haired girl kneeling behind him.

"I'm going to see what's going out outside." He said coldly, simply heading down the stairs and soon out the door. Tifa sighed and held Denzel close.

"I sure hope nothing happened to Yuffie… she still isn't here..." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Danger in Midgar

Getting out of the 7th Heaven, the raven haired man looked around him quietly. The same creatures that had attacked them in the bar minutes ago were roaming the streets of Midgar, scaring the innocent people and killing them without any mercy.

Taking out his gun, Vincent got ready for any kind of attack; not wanting to be took by surprise. Every single sign of life in the streets or alleys could be one of those creatures and if he wasn't careful enough, he could be caught into something he wasn't really interested in getting himself into.

Walking carefully around the city, the tall, mysterious man scanned the surroundings for any sign of the Wutai princess, Yuffie Kisaragi. He found it rather strange that she hadn't come to the reunion, and unlike what most of the people thought, he did pay attention to her. In fact, to him, Yuffie was someone he could trust, except when it came to personal material belongings. But if he ever wanted to talk, all he had to do was walk up to Yuffie. It was rare, yes, but it didn't matter.

The point was, he knew that Yuffie wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet the entire gang again, especially not after five years of not seeing each other.

Entering a dark alley, Vincent spotted something moving behind some boxes and got his gun ready. Pushing the boxes aside fiercely, he lowered his gun, noticing a little kid, shivering of fright.

Looking up to the dark man, the kid brought his knees closer to him. It showed that he had seen one of those awful creatures and probably saw someone get killed.

"What are you doing here?" asked the tall man, towering over the little shaking figure at his feet. Raising his head lightly to see the man better, the young kid took in a sharp breath before sniffing.

"M-Monsters… t-they…t-they killed my parents…" He said, tears streaming down on his flushed cheeks. The vampire's expression remained the same, emotionless. It was rare to see Vincent Valentine smile, or even have compassion in his eyes. It would sometimes happen, but it was so rare and quick that no one ever noticed.

"I see." Was the man's only answer before turning his back on the kid and continuing on his way. He didn't consider this more important than his search for his long known friend. Even if he didn't pass a lot of time with her, he still didn't want anything to happen to her. It was rare that he felt this way, but he always felt protective over her, as if she was his little sister or something like that. It was an emotion hard to explain for him, even hard to make out. He was never the kind of man to give in emotions since his long lost love, Lucrecia, had left him.

Getting out of the dark alley, the dark man scanned the surroundings carefully. Suddenly, he spotted something that didn't really inspire him good, Yuffie's pouch of materias. The materias weren't used as much as they used to, actually, they were almost forgotten by the population now, but Yuffie always had some with her.

Walking towards his discovery, he began to wonder if one of those creatures had attacked the young princess. Soon coming to a halt, the tall and cold man bent down and took hold of the small pouch that lay on the ground. Taking a closer look at it, he realized a bit of blood and frowned lightly. Knowing that he probably wouldn't find anything else, he decided to head back towards the 7th Heaven.

Reaching the door, his golden-clawed hand reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, soon entering the bar. The rest of the gang got up in a shot, looking at him with wide eyes, hoping to hear a good new.

The gunman shook his head and handed them the pouch. Everyone suddenly became pale as they looked at the pouch. They all knew what it meant; Yuffie had been kidnapped, or worst, killed.

Vincent was keeping his emotions for himself, like usual; not wanting anyone to figure out how worried he truly was. There wasn't anything that any of them could do at the moment, and it drove them all crazy to know that one of their friends was missing, probably hurt and that it wasn't by her own will either.

Someone finally decided to speak up. Getting up from her chair, Tifa looked down and took a deep breath.

"Guys… we won't get to any solution if we're tired. We need to rest and we'll think about what to do tomorrow." Suggested the young woman. Everyone nodded, except Vincent. He remained as cool and emotionless as ever, not even looking at Tifa. The other members of AVALANCHE walked up the stairs to go to their rooms while Vincent stayed there, thinking.

It wasn't like he needed rest. He wasn't able to seriously sleep. The only 'rest' he could get was a semi-sleeping state. Technically, it would be as though he was sleeping, but he was aware of everything going on around him and his mind wouldn't leave him in peace for even a second. Besides, the constant voice of Chaos inside his head was hard to ignore.

After standing there for about ten minutes, the raven-haired man headed for the door. He wouldn't accept the fact that the others wanted to wait before doing something. To him, Yuffie was probably in grave danger, and he had to act fast before something worst happened.

When he got out of the bar, he noticed the creatures were all gone, leaving only death and fear behind them. His red eyes scanned around for a few seconds before he started to walk towards the emplacement where he found the pouch. Once there, he began to examine the place, checking around, trying to find any small clues that would lead him to the Wutai Princess.


	3. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters but the idea of this story is indeed mine.)

Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to upload this. To be totally honest with everyone, I had actually forgotten about this story until my friend at school told me that she had 92 pages to her story and asked me where I was at ;; Hope you guys enjoy!

Special Thanks: Thanks to Chaotic Rei, InsaneRedhead-PsychoFangirl, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, Summoner XI, Crimson Celestial, and losttoxichope for the reviews!

Chapter 2 – The Comeback

The air was cold and dry, making the small figure shiver greatly. Everything was dark around and she couldn't make out where she was or what was around her. The only thing the young girl was aware of, was that her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together as well.

Her short black hair fell in front of her face as she tried to stay awake. The time was unknown to her, and thus she didn't really know how long she had been in that place. Her long boots and socks kept her legs as warm as possible as she sat on the cold ground. Her exposed arms were covered with goose bumps but there was nothing she could possibly do to warm herself up some more. Sighing, Yuffie raised her head and tried to force her eyes to see in the darkness of the room.

"_What is this place? Where am I? What happened?" _constantly thought the girl, trying to figure out how she had gotten into this situation. The last thing she could remember was being at Midgar and heading towards the 7th Heaven when she suddenly got hit from behind.

A gasp escaped the young girl's throat as she finally realized where she was. This place was located near… NIBELHEIM! It was the abandoned Mako Reactor. Who would want to bring her there? And more importantly, why her? Trying her best to figure out why, Yuffie didn't notice the door opening.

A tall man entered the room, his dark brown eyes staring straight at her small figure. "Well hello, miss Kisaragi." Said the man, his voice hiding a little bit of mocking. Raising her head to see him, the young ninja's eyes widened.

"HOJO!" she said with surprise. "What do you want with me?" she asked, wanting to know what 'projects' he had in reserve for her, a mere Wutain. His eyes gleamed behind his glasses as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You'll see soon enough." Replied the mad scientist. Almost the entire population of Midgar was scared of him, and they all had a good reason to be as well. Yuffie sure wasn't an exception to those people. Vincent got a taste of being one of Hojo's experiments, so did RedXIII and she sure didn't want to be part of that. She liked her two friends, but she was happy to be who she was and didn't want anything to change.

Hojo turned around and looked out at the two guards at the door.  
"Bring her to my lab." He ordered, referring to Yuffie. The two men nodded and walked in the cell, heading towards her. The young girl was trying to back away, but being tied up, she couldn't do anything more than stare at them in fear.

The bigger of the two men grabbed her by the right arm, holding a bit too tightly and cutting the circulation of blood. He was tall, almost two heads taller than she was, muscular, which scared her, and he had the strength of probably three bears together.

The other man, smaller this time, grabbed Yuffie's left arm. He was still holding too tight, which made her wince in pain, but she tried to keep calm. This one was only one head taller than her, but he was still very muscular. His strength compared to the other one's, but she was sure that he was stronger, for his grip was almost crushing her bones.

A few moments later, they brought her into a large room where were a operation table, a few incubators, chirurgical tools and all other kinds of stuff that would give the creeps to anyone who was around Hojo in a room like that.

The ninja felt fear rising even more as she was forcefully placed on the table and tied with strong metal cuffs to keep her from leaving. Tears of fear and sadness were falling on her pale cheeks as she desperately tried to get away from that hell. Deep inside, she knew that her friends would come to search for her and obviously save her, but it might be too late by then. A small sob escaped her as she refused to give up and kept trying to escape from her metal binds.

Hojo's laugh was heard from a few meters away. He then stepped into the light, looking at Yuffie.

"I will tell you one thing, little girl. You will think that what is coming up is the worst thing that could ever happen to you. But that's not true. The truth is that there's something coming up that will be WORSE than that, and I know it!"

The scientist laughed, a laugh that would freeze anyone's blood. Yuffie struggled to get free, only hurting herself some more with that attempt. Hojo walked towards a door and the turned back to Yuffie, the evil smile still on his face.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, I present you, Lucrecia." Said the man before opening the door. A woman came out; her long brown hair tied in a ponytail that resembled Aerith's.

"Hello, Yuffie."


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I'm FINALLY able to upload this! For a while, I thought I'd NEVER be able to upload the third chapter! curses problems Ahem, right. Thanks to ALL of you guys who gave reviews to this story. I appreciate it and it pushes me to keep on going! I know that it takes a while for me to upload but after all, I don't stop writing it. Anyhow! I hope you will ALL enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Lies

Pushing every little bag, box or can to see if there was any other hints as to where the Wutain was, Vincent growled with anger. The raven-haired man had been there for more than ten minutes, searching vainly for something without finding anything valuable. Finally giving up on any hopes of finding her, Vincent leaned on a wall, his face as emotionless as always. A small sob came to his ears and he looked towards the same garbage can as earlier. The poor kid was still there, crying all the tears of his small body. Looking at him with his crimson colored eyes, the tall man reached for the boy and took his small hand in his own-gloved one.

"Come on, kid, I'm going to bring you to someone." He said calmly. Seeing the same man as earlier, the little boy calmed down and simply nodded to what Vincent had told him. Leading the kid silently, the mysterious man brought him to the 7th Heaven, knowing that Tifa would probably be more than glad to take care of another orphan.  
When he got there, Vincent opened the door and let the kid get in first. As soon as the brown-haired woman laid her eyes on the little boy, she understood that he had no parents and that he needed someone to take care of him. It did even take two minutes that she had already accepted him within the family and treated him like her own kid. When he saw that everything was fine, the dark man left the bar and walked back towards the alley where he had found the pouch.

Vincent wasn't expecting to find anything; he just needed to think. But what he found was more than he would ever imagine. There was a cloaked man there, standing right besides a pile of five, empty boxes. While arriving close to the mysterious man, Vincent saw that the he was holding something that looked like an envelope in his hand. At the sight of this, the dark man didn't really have a good feeling about what was going to come up next. Why was that man suddenly there?

Now standing only a few centimeters away from the man, Vincent waited for a reaction. What he got wasn't what he was expecting. The man handed him the envelope, still keeping totally quiet. As soon as he took a hold of the envelope, the mysterious man walked away and seemed to disappear in the darkness of the night.

Vincent stayed there a while, only looking at the sealed envelope, not daring to open it. After at least ten minutes, the mysterious dark man opened the envelope and looked at the letter inside. What he saw made his crimson eyes widen in shock. The handwriting on the letter was more than familiar to him; it was Lucrecia's. The letter read like the following:

"_Dear Vincent,_

_  
I am truly sorry of what happened in the past. I didn't want all of it to go that way, especially what happened to you. Perhaps you were right back then, I shouldn't have used my own son for the Jenova project. Unfortunately, we are not able to go back in the past and thus, I cannot change all the things I have done. _

There was another point that I wanted to talk to you about. When you were still a Turks, you told me that you were in love with me. You also told me that, five years ago, when you came to the cave to talk to me. I had rejected you back in the past, but I was simply scared, scared of what I felt for you, Vincent Valentine. I was blaming myself for the death of your father, Grimoire, and I couldn't bear thinking that I would cause your death too, unfortunately, I almost did. But I am now over all that and I am ready to be with you, Vincent.

_Meet me at the cave you know so well at seven tonight, I'll be waiting there._

_-Lucrecia"_

After reading that letter, the dark 'vampire', like he was often called, placed the paper in his cloak and then thought carefully of what he should do. He knew that Yuffie was probably in grave danger, but he hadn't forgotten his feelings for the woman he had protected once, Lucrecia Crescent. When he was still a member of the Turks, Vincent had fallen in love with the scientist yet she rejected him and later got in a relationship with Hojo. The gunman had been upset about that decision and if she was saying to him now that she loved him, he wasn't going to refuse that.

Of course, even if he was going to go meet Lucrecia, he couldn't stop searching for hints of where the Wutain girl had went. Then something struck him; maybe that Lucrecia could help him with that.

With the idea that he would get a bit of help, the vampire began to make his way back to the 7th Heaven where everyone was. He knew that Cloud and the others wouldn't really agree to him going to see a supposedly dead woman and that was why he decided to keep it to himself.

Now standing in front of the 7th Heaven bar, the man looked at the doorknob a while before putting his hand on it and turning the knob to finally get inside. All the heads turned towards him as he silently made his way to a corner of the room and leaned on the wall, like he always did.

Tifa made her way to him and waited for him to look at her. Seeing that it wasn't going to happen, the young woman sighed and then crossed her arms on her chest.

"Vincent, what plan do you have?" she asked, noticing that something about her friend was different compare than when he had first left the bar. The dark man looked at her with his crimson eyes and then turned his head to the side, evading her eyes.

"Nothing." He answered simply. What was going on wasn't concerning them or Yuffie, so he didn't see the importance of telling anyone about what he was going to do at seven that night.

After a while of simply standing in his corner, the mysterious man walked upstairs in the room that Tifa had passed him for the time he would be residing in Midgar. Finally alone, Vincent sat down on the bed and looked at the time. There was only an hour left before he would be seeing Lucrecia again. Suddenly, something came to his mind. What if it wasn't Lucrecia but someone passing for her? He did remember going to the cave to see Lucrecia and he tried practically everything to revive her, but nothing worked, how could she be alive now? Shrugging those thoughts away, Vincent laid down, staring at the ceiling. All he could do for an hour now was think, think of what he would do if it was indeed the woman he had loved long ago and still loved.

No matter how many times Yuffie had told him that he should move on, he never did. He had too many sins to move on and try to love again, he only loved one woman and he had let her die without doing anything, at least he thought that it was what had happened.

Looking on his newly bought cell phone, the raven-haired man leaned against a wall of the cave. His phone indicated seven p.m. and now, all that was left to do was wait for the woman he loved to come. Closing his eyes for a little while, Vincent took in deep breaths, taking in the scent of the well-known cave.

When he had gotten there a few minutes ago, he had checked the crystal in which Lucrecia had been before just to make sure that it was indeed her that he was going to meet. To his big surprise, the woman's body wasn't in the crystal anymore and in fact; the crystal was broken.  
A noise coming from outside the cave brought the mysterious-looking man out of his thoughts. Taking a hold of the Death Penalty, Vincent got ready for what was going to come up next. It was then that he saw her, the long brown hair tied in a ponytail, the same old scientist robe and the sweet smile.

Letting go of his gun, Vincent stood straight as he watched the woman approaching him. It had been so long since he had seen her walking that it seemed as if everything was only another one of his dreams.

Lucrecia advanced towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Vincent, it's been so long since I've seen you like this." She said softly, her eyes looking deep into his crimson ones. A small smile appeared on the dark man's face. It was so rare to see him smile like that. If one of his friends would be here, they would probably think that something was wrong with him.

"Lucrecia, I've been wishing to see you moving again." He whispered, bringing his gloved hand to the woman's cheek softly. Leaning in the gentle touch, the woman smiled and closed her eyes. It was then that Vincent realized something; he had NO idea as to how she had come back to life. Taking his hand off her cheek, the dark-haired man looked at her carefully.

"Tell me, how did you?" he asked, his crimson eyes almost asking the question by themselves. Understanding what the man was asking, Lucrecia nodded once and smiled warmly.

"It's a miracle really, I don't even know myself." She said with a smile on her lips.  
They spent hours in that cave, talking with each other, catching up with the lost years. Vincent really did look different when he was with her; there was no doubt about that. He could only imagine what Yuffie would say.

Yuffie! He had totally forgotten about her. Turning to Lucrecia once more, Vincent looked at her and then took her hands in his.

"Lucrecia, one of my friends have been kidnapped and I was thinking that maybe you would know where she was." He said. Hearing that question, the woman lowered her eyes, knowing that she will have to tell him soon enough.

"Vincent, promise me one thing. When I will tell you what I know, you won't be mad at me." She said, only raising her eyes at that moment. The vampire looked at her and gave one small nod, waiting for what the woman had to say. He had an awful feeling about what was going to happen next, but he didn't care. If Lucrecia indeed knew something, it was a good thing for him to know it now.

The brown-haired girl sighed and got up, now looking away from the man's piercing red eyes. Taking a deep breath, the woman than began to explain what had happened.

"I… Hojo revived me, Vincent. He is the one who brought me back to life; who took me out of that crystal that kept me captive for years." Slowly, she walked deeper in the cave, finally getting to where the crystal was, now shattered.

"I don't know how he did it, all I know is that I was brought back to life, somehow. When I woke up, he told me that I was free to leave. It surprised me, but I was able to get out of there without many problems. Unfortunately, I think he had something planned." Said the woman, finally looking back at the tall man. The walls of the cave were shimmering from the moonlight that passed through a small overture in the ceiling and made the surroundings look almost angelic.

When he heard that, Vincent got up and looked at her.

"You think that he might have Yuffie? But why her?" he asked as he looked at the woman before him. Raising her shoulders innocently to Vincent's question, the woman looked at him softly.

"You don't hate me, do you?" she asked. Shaking his head negatively, the dark man smiled a bit and walked to her.

"I could never hate you." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow! It's sure been a heck of a while since I submitted something here! ;; Sorry to all of you guys who read it. But anyways, a short but 4th chapter is finally up. I'm going to try my best to finish this someday, but might not be any time soon. Sorry again.

Chapter 4

Resting in this strange incubator, the young Wutain was unconscious. Several stitched cuts were all over her small and frail body and her skin was much paler than it used to be. On the back of her right shoulder was starting to appear a dark, black colored bruise mark, showing that she had been infected by Geostigma.

Geostigma is the mark the Jenova cells leave on a human body when they are injected inside the metabolism. The people who got infected with geostigma often ended up dying, unless their body was strong enough to take the bad effects of the 'virus'. A cure had been found, but it seemed now that it was getting harder to find. The water of the life stream was almost totally gone from the surface of the planet now, and they'd have to dig really deep to get to the source.

Slowly, the young ninja opened her eyes and began to wonder where in hell she was. Feeling the liquid around her, Yuffie began to get really scared and tried to get away. Many tubes and wires were connected to her, giving the scientists the information they wanted and one of the tubes helped her breathe.

Seeing that the girl had woken up, one of Hojo's assistant walked up to the incubator and looked at the young woman. His short blond hair fell perfectly around his defined facial figure, covering his ears. Placing his large hand on the glass, the man smiled as he looked at the specimen in the glass cage.

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't like being there?" he asked, looking at the struggling ninja. Yuffie wanted to say something, to tell him how she would kick his and Hojo's ass once she got out of there, unfortunately, she was stuck there. No matter how hard she'd try, no matter how much she'd pull on the tubes and wires, they wouldn't let her go. All she could do at that point was wish that her friends would come and search for her.

After she stopped moving like a mad girl, the man smirked and took out a syringe from his white robe-like shirt. Calim, Hojo's assistant, walked to a desk where many small vials containing a strange, red liquid were placed. Taking one in his right hand, the man took the syringe and slowly began to take the liquid from the vial and in the small tube of his instrument.  
Seeing that, the young ninja got agitated once again. Even if she didn't know what that liquid exactly was, she knew what his plan was and if there was one thing she didn't want, it was that. Her life would be on the line if none of her friends came to save her. It didn't matter who did, all she wanted was for one of them to come for her and to get her out of that hell.  
The man watched her carefully, the smirk never leaving his face. The syringe was now in his right hand and he was ready to inject the liquid in the tubes that were connected to Yuffie. Fear was obvious in the young girl's eyes and manners as he brought the small needle to the tube that was going to lead all of it straight into her bloodstream. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done to stop the scientist and in no time, the small syringe was empty and the young ninja was screaming in excruciating pain.  
Her mind was on the help that she would love to get, but her friends sure seemed to be taking their damn sweet time.


End file.
